


Vueltas del destino

by hei4dy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Mental Breakdown, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hei4dy/pseuds/hei4dy
Summary: Tras recibir aquella extraña visita en 1963, Sr. Reginald Hargreeves había conocido todos los detalles que desencadenarían en un futuro oscuro y devastador, y supo de inmediato que su deber era evitarlo a toda costa.  Esta vez para bien o para mal, consigue cambiar el futuro de los chicos, sólo para ver la misma historia repetirse de manera diferente.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Tras recibir aquella extraña visita en 1963, Sr. Reginald Hargreeves había conocido todos los detalles que desencadenarían en un futuro oscuro y devastador, y supo de inmediato que su deber era evitarlo a toda costa.

Aunque no sentía la más mínima simpatía por los niños, sabía que en cuestión de un par de décadas adoptaría siete de ellos, pero estos niños serían especiales, pues serían la clave que bien podría evitar el apocalipsis o provocarlo. Sr Reginald sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer para que fuese lo primero, procurando no cometer los mismos errores de su yo futuro, aunque para ello podría necesitar ser un poco más humano, lo cual siempre le había resultado extremadamente difícil. No podía expresar emociones humanas y mucho menos podía sentir empatía, sentía una total indiferencia ante las súplicas, el dolor o la tristeza. A pesar de no ser una persona particularmente malvada, su personalidad (o la falta de ella) lo convertía en una persona fría y la menos indicada para ser un padre. No obstante estaba dispuesto a dar su mejor esfuerzo e intentar cambiar las cosas antes de que ocurrieran.  
.

Número 7

El primer gran cambio que Sr. Reginald Hargreeves logró, fue la crianza de número 7. Sabía que la chica crecería con un gran resentimiento hacia su padre y sus hermanos al sentirse excluida; sabía que el hacerle sentir ordinaria e insignificante en lugar de salvar el mundo, lo único que lograría sería guiarlo hacia su destrucción. Por esa razón, aunque le temía enormemente, se aseguró esta vez de que Vanya fuera consciente de sus poderes y del gran daño que podría causar con ellos en caso de no aprender a controlarlos.

Pasaba más tiempo con Vanya que con cualquiera de sus hijos, entrenando y puliendo sus habilidades, procurando a toda costa no hacer o decir algo que provocase que sus poderes se salieran de control, a veces incluso cediendo ante sus caprichos, lo cual nunca se permitiría con los demás.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, aquello no logró en absoluto que Vanya fuera aceptada por sus hermanos, todos ellos aún la excluían todo el tiempo, celosos de creerla la favorita de Papá. Por otro lado le temían a sus grandes poderes, los cuales tendían a salirse de control cuando se enfadaba, incluso una vez durante una discusión infantil, había llegado a romper el brazo de Luther - el miembro más fuerte del equipo - lo cual provocó el miedo y el rechazo por parte de sus hermanos. Vanya había intentado disculparse miles de veces y aunque Luther después de mucho tiempo había aceptado sus disculpas, aun la mirada en sus ojos no cambiaba, aquella mirada de recelo que la sacaba de casillas. Esta vez aunque logró que Vanya se sintiera poderosa y especial, no logró integrarla a la familia, por más que se esforzara, los chicos sólo la aceptaban bajo las órdenes de su padre.

Sin embargo, había invertido mucho tiempo en enseñarle a Vanya a controlar su ira a través de largas horas de terapia, Yoga y meditación, lo cual dio frutos en su vida adulta y le ayudó increíblemente a controlar sus poderes. Esperaba que quizás aquello ayudase también a evitar el apocalipsis.  
.

Número 6

Sr. Reginald había logrado también grandes cambios en lo que respectaba a número 6. El joven que estaba destinado a morir trágicamente a una tierna edad, había sido salvado de las garras de la muerte, puesto que esta vez había un miembro adicional en el equipo, un miembro incluso más poderoso que él, capaz de cubrir su espalda y salvarlo de lo que sería una muerte segura.

Ben siempre se había sentido en deuda con Vanya desde ese entonces; Vanya, la chica que había despreciado por ser la consentida de Papá, por ser claramente más fuerte que él a pesar de su diminuto tamaño y su apariencia frágil; la chica a la que había temido había acudido a su rescate arriesgando su propia vida. Aquello había ablandado el corazón de Ben y desde ese entonces ambos se volvieron inseparables. Sabía que la mejor forma de pagarle a Vanya sería con su amistad, sacándola de su interminable soledad, y pronto descubrió que ella también era humana e incluso podía llegar a ser agradable cuando se tomaba el trabajo de conocerla. Probablemente su amistad con Ben, fue lo único que logró erradicar el gran resentimiento que sentía por su familia.  
.

Número 5

Número 5 esta vez decidió hacer caso a los consejos de Papá. Reginald Hargreeves se había esforzado en enseñarle pacientemente los peligros de viajar décadas en el tiempo, procurando usar ejemplos reales en lugar del ejemplo de la bellota y esta vez por alguna razón, Cinco no sintió el deseo de rebelarse contra el hombre, no sintió el deseo de mostrarle de lo que era capaz, porque de alguna manera él ya lo sabía. Su padre sabía qué sucedería exactamente si intentaba viajar en el tiempo, sabía que se quedaría atrapado en un futuro post-apocalíptico, completamente solo durante décadas y Sr. Reginald Hargreeves podía ser muchas cosas, excepto un mentiroso y aquella mirada llena de preocupación que pocas veces lograba vislumbrar en los ojos vacíos del hombre, realmente le hacía sentir un increíble temor hacia aquel futuro.

Tal vez fue el claro reconocimiento de su padre hacia sus grandes habilidades lo que le convenció en primer lugar, más que sus advertencias, el no tener la necesidad de demostrar un punto. Además, su padre había reconocido su madurez y su gran inteligencia, convirtiéndolo en el líder del equipo, debía de ahora en más proteger a sus pobres hermanos, lo cual le dio una razón para quedarse. Ahora Número Cinco era el principal aliado del hombre, ahora tenía la misión de ayudarle a detener el apocalipsis, lo cual le dio un fuerte propósito a su vida.  
.

Número 4

La primera impresión que Sr. Reginald Hargreeves tuvo acerca de número 4 durante aquella extraña visita en 1963, fue la de un adicto cobarde, un hombre débil que claramente no podía controlar completamente sus propios poderes, permitiendo que los espíritus le controlaran en lugar de controlarlos. Sus hermanos no parecían tomárselo en serio, ni siquiera él mismo parecía tomarse la vida con seriedad, lo cual se propuso firmemente a cambiar.

La información que número 5 le había proporcionado acerca de Klaus había sido casi nula, demostrando la poca importancia que tenía dentro del equipo. Sin embargo, algo le decía que había mucho más potencial dentro del joven que podía explotar, sabía que podría llegar a ser tan poderoso como sus hermanos o incluso más. Por esa razón fue más estricto con Klaus que con cualquiera, tratándolo con severidad, vigilándolo de manera permanente, queriendo mantenerlo alejado de las drogas y el alcohol. Nunca había esperado que Klaus naciera temiéndole a su poder, temiéndole a aquello que debería ser natural para él, por esa razón lo obligaba a pasar largas horas dentro de un mausoleo con cadáveres en descomposición, esperando que pudiese enfrentarse a sus miedos y que fuese consciente de que los espíritus estaban para obedecer sus órdenes y no para lastimarlo. Le obligaba a mantenerse alejado de sus hermanos casi todo el tiempo, salvo cuando cenaban o entrenaban juntos, esperando que la soledad le hiciera invocar a los espíritus en busca de un poco de compañía, pero el chico siempre prefirió la soledad antes que la compañía de algún muerto, lo cual decepcionó increíblemente a su padre, pues nuevamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, había fracasado con Número 4.  
.

Número 3

Las cosas con número 3 no habían cambiado mucho realmente. Reginald Hargreeves de vuelta en 1963 había notado la incomodidad de la chica en torno a sus poderes. Según pudo deducir de los comentarios de sus hermanos, ella solía mostrarse reacia a hacer uso de su habilidad y Número 5 había mencionado vagamente que sus poderes habían sido la principal causa de su divorcio y que además, había estado a punto de morir a manos de Vanya al intentar usar el rumor en ella, por lo que esta vez se encargó de establecer reglas fuertes e inquebrantables que consistían principalmente en no usar su poder a menos que estuviese en una misión o tuviese la fuerte necesidad de defenderse o defender a sus hermanos; en segundo lugar, nunca debía usar sus poderes para su propio beneficio; y en tercer lugar, nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia podría usar el rumor en sus hermanos. Y Allison acató perfectamente las normas, al menos durante el tiempo en que permaneció en la academia.

Allison y Luther aún desarrollaron sentimientos el uno por el otro, lo cual era demasiado evidente para los otros hermanos, quienes solían burlarse de ellos y hacer bromas que los sacaban a ambos de quicio y les hacía sonrojar; sin embargo, Sr. Reginald no se lo tomó con tanto humor, esforzándose por mantenerlos a ambos separados todo el tiempo y castigándolos severamente ante cualquier intento de verse a escondidas. Pero aquello en lugar de apagar sus sentimientos sólo hizo que estos fueran aún más intensos y aquella sensación de prohibido, sólo le dio un poco más de emoción a su escapadas. A veces usaban a sus hermanos para enviarse notas y mensajes que sólo ellos podían comprender y otras veces lograban escapar de sus habitaciones durante la noche, para compartir juntos sólo un instante.  
.

Número 2

Las cosas para número 2 no cambiaron en absoluto, aún Diego seguía siendo el niño de Mamá, el mismo pequeño con problemas del habla y un gran sentido de la justicia. Sin embargo ahora no tenía las grandes disputas que antes solía tener con Luther, dado que ahora este no estaba al mando. Diego solía llevarse bien con todos sus hermanos, excepto con Vanya, pues él especialmente sentía un profundo rechazo hacia la chica, en gran medida debido a los celos, celos de su poder y de ser el centro de atención de Papá y cuando ocurrió aquel incidente con Luther, las cosas entre ellos simplemente empeoraron.

Por otro lado, sentía una extraña simpatía por Klaus mientras los demás se dedicaban simplemente a ignorarlo, acostumbrados a su ausencia y fastidiados ante su molesta e incansable manera de hablar en las ocasiones en que Papá le permitía estar con el resto. Tal vez Diego simplemente se compadecía al verlo solo y opacado por los demás, así que en incontables ocasiones fue castigado severamente por su padre al intentar ocultar a Klaus en su habitación o hacerle compañía cuando se suponía que debía estar a solas con los espíritus.  
.

Número 1

De vuelta en 1963 Sr. Reginald Hargreeves tuvo la impresión de que Número 1 no era un hombre lo suficientemente listo para liderar sobre sus hermanos; aunque era obediente y leal, no tenía la capacidad de tomar decisiones difíciles en los momentos adecuados y según la información que había obtenido de Número 5, las malas decisiones de Luther y el respeto que sus hermanos le tenían como líder, habían sido algunas de las causantes del apocalipsis. Por lo tanto esta vez se aseguró de que Luther no fuese visto como un líder y no fuese seguido a ciegas por los demás. Aunque sus hermanos le respetaban por su fuerza y gran estatura, todos coincidían en que no era lo suficientemente listo, no obstante aún seguía siendo el segundo al mando, lo cual desencadenó grandes discusiones con Cinco en una lucha constante por el poder. Aunque Luther jamás lo admitiría, el hecho de ser siempre el segundo en todo le generó un gran resentimiento hacia su padre.

Esta vez Luther no se quedó fielmente a su lado cuando todos abandonaron la academia, por lo tanto nunca adquirió aquel extraño cuerpo de gorila que le generaba tanta inseguridad, pero que a su vez le hacía más fuerte, esta vez no fue enviado a la luna, esta vez la fe ciega en su padre no terminó por arruinar su vida.

Sr.Reginald Hargreeves estaba dispuesto a lograr que esta vez todo fuera diferente y que esta vez el mundo pudiese sobrevivir al 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

Los pequeños cambios que Reginald Hargreves logró, hizo grandes diferencias en el futuro de cada uno de los miembros de la academia, aunque no logró erradicar el odio y el profundo resentimiento que sus hijos sentían hacia él.

Klaus fue el primero en abandonar la academia, mucho antes de cumplir los 18 años. Apenas tenía 16 cuando se armó de valor y decidió escapar, dispuesto a alejarse de una vez por todas de aquella horrible mansión plagada de espíritus furiosos y de su padre, el hombre más cruel que hubiese conocido jamás, incluso más ruin que todos los criminales a los que se habían enfrentado en sus misiones.

Klaus había vivido con miedo cada segundo en esa casa, asustado de los fantasmas que nunca le dejaban en paz, asustado de su padre y de sus crueles métodos de enseñanza, asustado de la indiferencia de sus hermanos, temiendo que hubiesen sido contagiados por la falta de calidez humana de su padre; hasta que simplemente un día decidió que no soportaba estar un instante más en esa casa de locos y cualquier cosa que le esperara en el mundo exterior sería menos espantosa.

Había vagado sin rumbo los primeros días, resguardándose en los callejones más oscuros, en los lugares más marginados de la ciudad, donde sabía que no vería pasar aquella horrible limusina a menos que tuviesen una misión realmente importante. Aunque ya no estaba en casa, aún vivía con el constante miedo de que su padre pudiera encontrarlo y arrastrarlo de regreso, solo para encerrarlo durante un par de días más en el mausoleo. Sin embargo lo más probable era que nadie aún hubiera notado su ausencia, quizás nadie se tomaría el tiempo de buscarlo porque ciertamente no era importante para la academia… ni para sus hermanos. Realmente no sentía que tuviera una familia con la cual regresar.

A pesar de estar lejos de casa, Klaus aún no podía hallar la paz, el miedo lo perseguía a donde sea que fuera; sentado en aquel oscuro y frío callejón aún podía ver los fantasmas merodear, murmurando cosas a su oído, hablando incesantemente, aturdiéndolo con sus gritos y súplicas.

\- Cállense, cállense por favor – murmuró por lo bajo, llevándose las manos instintivamente a los oídos, intentando desesperadamente silenciarlos.

Vio entonces un par de zapatos elegantes caminando lentamente hacia él a través del callejón y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar que podría tratarse de su padre, sin embargo, al alzar la vista pudo ver un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello negro y piel bronceada que parecía estar entre los 35 y los 40 años.

\- ¿Estás perdido, jovencito? – preguntó el hombre con simpatía, inclinándose en el suelo para estar a la altura de sus ojos.

Klaus lo miró sin expresión antes de responder con exagerado dramatismo - quizás todos lo estamos.

El hombre sonrió, mirando detenidamente su aspecto sucio y descuidado – sin embargo pareces más perdido que el resto. No deberías estar en este lugar, es peligroso.

\- Gracias Papá, lo tendré en cuenta – respondió a la defensiva, temiendo que el hombre pudiese ser algún policía o alguien con el poder de obligarlo a regresar a la academia.

\- Dime dónde vives, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- No tengo una casa y no necesito un buen samaritano que me lleve a ningún lado.

\- Por fortuna no soy un buen samaritano – el hombre sonrió y había algo cálido y a la vez oscuro en aquella sonrisa - ¿Dónde está tu madre? La llamaré.

\- No tengo una madre – escupió con resentimiento. Pensó en Grace, pero ella no era más que una máquina y jamás iría a buscarlo sin el consentimiento de Papá, ella simplemente era una extensión de Sr. Reginald Hargreves.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

\- Es un hijo de puta sádico, si te gustan esas cosas eres libre de contactarlo.

El hombre levantó sus enormes cejas comprendiéndolo todo al fin – así que estás escapando de casa.

Klaus comenzó a aplaudir fingiendo asombro - ¡Vaya, eres un genio! alguien debería darte una medalla.

El hombre sonrió, sin permitirse ofender ante los comentarios sarcásticos y a la defensiva del chico.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó y Klaus abrió la boca dispuesto a responder con otro comentario sarcástico, pero al final nada salió de ella.

Hubo un largo silencio y Klaus odiaba el silencio, porque era el momento que los fantasmas aprovechaban para llamar su atención, para comenzar a susurrar y gradualmente esos murmullos comenzaban a transformarse en gritos, gritos que lastimaban sus oídos y amenazaban con dividir su cráneo en dos.

El hombre se percató del cambió en la expresión del chico, cómo sus cejas se arqueaban en una expresión preocupada y sus manos cubrían sus oídos de manera instintiva, intentando protegerse del silencio.

\- Klaus – respondió al fin con voz temblorosa, sólo para llenar el silencio con algo.

El hombre sonrió satisfecho al ver la máscara del chico caer por un instante – soy Ryan, es un placer conocerte, Klaus.

Los grandes ojos verdes del niño penetraron en la mirada del hombre - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué no simplemente te das la vuelta y me dejas en paz?

\- Sólo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque puedo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No puedes, nadie puede y no voy a regresar a casa.

\- No te lo pediría de todos modos – el hombre suspiró, acercándose aún más, hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del chico – Puedo callar las voces, Klaus, sé cómo silenciarlas ¿no sería eso maravilloso?

Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron con sorpresa ¿cómo podía saber ese hombre acerca de sus poderes? - ¿Cómo? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El otro sonrió triunfante y extrajo de su bolsillo una bolsita transparente con algunas píldoras de colores – tómala, es medicina, verás cómo te hace sentir mejor.

Klaus no era lo suficiente tonto o ingenuo para creer que se trataban de simples medicinas, de hecho había probado la marihuana hacía ya un par de años en un intento por callar las voces, sin embargo nunca se había atrevido a probar algo más fuerte.

\- No tengo con qué pagarte – respondió.

\- Eso no importa ahora.

Puso una pequeña píldora en la boca de Klaus y el niño simplemente vaciló un instante antes de tragar. Al principio pensó que nada pasaría, pero pronto vio con alegría como todos los fantasmas desaparecían y con ellos los gritos, dejando su mundo inusualmente callado.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro juvenil y miró de vuelta al hombre con gratitud – esto es maravilloso ¡en verdad funciona!

\- Así es – el hombre también sonreía casi con la misma emoción que Klaus – ¿cómo te sientes ahora?

Aturdido, extasiado, eufórico, mareado, habían demasiadas palabras flotando en su cabeza, no podía simplemente elegir una – estupendo – respondió al fin entre risas – nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien.

\- Si vienes conmigo, Klaus, puedo darte tantas como quieras, puedo darte un techo, puedo ofrecerte comida y un empleo, tendrás tu propio dinero ¿qué dices?  
Klaus lo miró fijamente sin comprender del todo sus palabras, entonces el hombre posó su robusta mano en la blanca mejilla del niño – mis clientes amarían esos grandes ojos verdes, eres perfecto, me complacería mucho tenerte a mi lado.

Nadie nunca había visto potencial en él, nadie nunca le había ofrecido una mano amiga, nadie nunca le había tratado con tanta amabilidad. Ese hombre le ofrecía un techo, comida y la posibilidad de alejar a los fantasmas para siempre, oferta que no podría rechazar. Klaus pensó que había encontrado un salvador, cuando en realidad había sido aquel hombre quien había hallado a un niño ingenuo e inocente que no estaba preparado aún para las atrocidades del mundo exterior.

Esta vez no había un Ben a su lado que le aconsejara y le ayudara a ver el peligro, esta vez estaba por su cuenta, libre de tomar cada decisión equivocada.

Continuará... :)


	3. Chapter 3

La academia Umbrella jamás volvió a saber nada acerca de Klaus. Todos tenían la certeza de que había huido con la intensión de no regresar jamás, al menos mientras Sr. Reginald Hargreeves aún habitara esa casa; por lo tanto nadie se preocupó ni lo juzgó por ello. Al contrario, la repentina fuga de Klaus había inspirado a sus hermanos y los siguientes en seguir su ejemplo fueron Luther y Allison, quienes escaparon para tener la libertad de estar juntos, para así poder ser libres de amarse sin temor al castigo de su padre o a la burla de sus hermanos. Ambos se casaron poco tiempo después, sin avisar a su padre, sin una invitación para sus hermanos, todo en completo secreto.

El siguiente en marcharse fue Diego. Su deseo de hacer el bien y obtener justicia lo llevó a formarse en la academia de policía, deseoso de usar su poder para atrapar a los malos… y así lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, hasta que sus malas decisiones lo guiaron hacia su despido, aun así, continuó haciendo justica por su propia cuenta.

Número Cinco fue el siguiente; sorprendentemente el líder del equipo no fue el último en abandonar la academia. Durante los últimos años, las discusiones con su padre se hicieron más frecuentes, puesto que Cinco continuamente desobedecía sus órdenes y desafiaba al hombre sin mostrar una pizca de temor o respeto. Aunque ambos luchaban por un mismo objetivo, Cinco desaprobaba los métodos de su padre, lo cual les impidió seguir trabajando juntos como un equipo.

Al dejar la academia, Cinco fue reclutado por la Comisión, donde continúo luchando por sus ideales desde una perspectiva diferente, aun buscando proteger la línea de tiempo y evitar el apocalipsis a toda costa, pero esta vez con un cuerpo adulto y un mayor dominio de su poder.

Finalmente solo quedaban Vanya y Ben, era de esperarse ya que Vanya siempre había sido la favorita de Papá, y Ben nunca se hubiera permitido dejarla por su cuenta sin nadie que pudiera cubrir su espalda, sin embargo con el tiempo logró convencerla de dejar la academia a su lado. Lo cierto era que Ben odiaba su poder, odiaba al monstruo que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo y haría cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que volver a usarlo; por otro lado Vanya sentía que su poder era lo único que la hacía especial y temía salir al mundo real y convertirse en una chica ordinaria, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo por Ben y por el bien de su cordura.

.

Ryan acostumbraba llevar el periódico todos los días, le gustaba leer los titulares y llenar los pasatiempos, pero Klaus pocas veces sentía interés por este, en su lugar prefería ver la televisión. Le gustaban las telenovelas cursis, aquellas donde las chicas pobres y desamparadas se topaban de repente con el amor de su vida, a veces incluso derramaba un par de lágrimas conmovidas, motivo por el cual Ryan solía burlarse de él ¿pero qué podía comprender un tipo superficial como Ryan?

Sin embargo, esa tarde Klaus estaba sentado en las escaleras del sucio complejo de apartamentos que usaba Ryan para hacer dinero y donde solían vivir ahora, sosteniendo el periódico en sus manos, pues en primera plana estaba Diego, siendo entrevistado tras haber ayudado a resolver un crimen bastante complejo. Estaba acostumbrado a ver la cara de Allison y Luther en las revistas de moda, por eso siempre hacía que Ryan las comprara para él, pero era la primera vez que veía a Diego desde que había dejado la academia y en verdad le alegraba ver que sus hermanos fueran felices y estuviesen viviendo como es correcto.

\- Te traje un poco de café – levantó la vista del periódico para encontrarse con la dulce sonrisa de un hombre joven más o menos de su edad, quien tomó asiento a su lado en el mismo escalón.

\- Oh gracias, Gabe – respondió Klaus, tomando la taza humeante en sus manos – aunque probablemente necesite algo más fuerte para pasar la noche.

La dulce sonrisa de Gabe desapareció, transformándose en una mirada de tristeza, haciéndole sentir ligeramente mal por ello. Sabía que el joven odiaba el hecho de que consumiera drogas y Klaus siempre odiaba ver una mirada triste en su bonito rostro, aunque no pudiese hacer mucho para remediarlo. Gabe era su compañero de trabajo, otra de las putas de Ryan, sin embargo era muy diferente al resto; era dulce, gentil y con un gran corazón, no era nada extraño que Klaus hubiese llegado a desarrollar fuertes sentimientos por él.

\- ¿Estás leyendo el periódico? Pensé que preferías no enterarte de “las banalidades del mundo exterior” – dijo citando las propias palabras de Klaus en una torpe imitación.

\- Lo sé, el mundo es una mierda, pero ¿ves a este tipo con cara de idiota? – dijo señalando la foto de Diego quien fingía una expresión desafiante en un intento por parecer interesante – es mi hermano – se encontró diciendo con orgullo.

\- Impresionante – respondió Gabe tras leer el titular, con aquella sonrisa que siempre lograba cautivarlo – perdona que te lo pregunte, pero si tienes un hermano como él ¿Qué estás haciendo en un sitio como este?

\- Quizás no heredé los mejores genes de la familia, él es el fuerte y listo, yo sólo soy el guapo.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero – respondió Gabe, suplicándole con la mirada que hablase en serio por una vez en su vida.

Klaus sonrió con tristeza y cerró el periódico abruptamente, incapaz de seguir observando la fotografía de su hermano – ha pasado más de una década desde que nos vimos, es probable que ni siquiera me recuerde.

\- Deberías buscarlo, esta no es vida para ti, Klaus, mereces algo mejor.

No es cierto – pensó con desilusión, en realidad merecía esa vida, había sido su elección después de todo.

\- Probablemente no acepte lo que soy, ya sabes, Diego siempre ha sido el correcto. Recuerdo que sus ojos se abrieron como pelotas de pingpong cuando encontró una bolsita de marihuana oculta en mi habitación. Así que prefiero evitarnos a ambos ese momento incómodo.

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Sé que no eres feliz con Ryan, es un idiota, no entiendo cómo ha podido tener la suerte de tenerte.

Klaus sonrió con ternura antes de posar su mano delicadamente en la mejilla de Gabe – yo soy quien tiene suerte de tenerte. Por favor, por favor, no nos pongamos melancólicos ahora, vamos a divertirnos antes del trabajo ¿eh? ¿Qué dices?

Gabe pareció dudar por un instante, más luego sonrió con picardía, tomado la mano de Klaus en las suyas y guiándolo apresuradamente hacia el viejo club de la esquina, donde cada noche solían acudir en busca de clientes. No les importó en lo más mínimo las miradas extrañas de la gente, esa noche eran sólo ellos dos, los demás podrían irse al carajo. 

Bebieron una copa tras otra mientras hablaban de asuntos triviales, como si fuesen simplemente un par de amigos pasando un buen rato y en algún momento de la noche, Klaus arrastró a Gabe hacia la pista, por lo que ambos terminaron moviéndose torpemente y burlándose de los movimientos del otro. Para la tercera canción y la quinta copa, sus cuerpos comenzaron a atraerse como imanes, comenzaron a bailar de manera mucho más provocativa, rozando sus cuerpos lentamente al ritmo de la música y pronto el deseo comenzó a emanar de sus poros. Ya no reían, ya no gritaban, sus ojos se hallaban fijos en los labios del otro.

Incapaz de contenerse, los labios de Klaus se unieron con los de Gabe en el beso más puro y casto que hubiese recibido jamás, pero al mismo tiempo el más lujurioso que le hubiese dado a cualquier hombre. Embriagado por el deseo, terminó esa noche en la habitación de Gabe, enredado entre sus sábanas sucias, arañando su espalda, gimiendo de placer, el cual experimentaba por primera vez en su vida. Estaba acostumbrado a dormir con hombres desde los 16, pero por primera vez lo hacía con alguien a quien verdaderamente amaba y esta vez lo estaba disfrutando como nunca.

\- Te amo, Gabe – susurró aturdido en medio de la noche, pensando que el otro ya se habría quedado dormido.

\- También te amo, Klaus – respondió entre sueños, abrazándolo con más fuerza y Klaus se permitió sentirse seguro en sus brazos, quedándose dormido al instante.

.

Esa noche durmió mejor que nunca, por primera vez sin rastro de pesadillas, sin recuerdos de fantasmas gritando su nombre o del frio del mausoleo; sin embargo la mañana siguiente le apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Gabe.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente dándole apenas tiempo a ambos de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos con las sábanas.

\- Con que aquí estás pedazo de basura – gritó Ryan con furia, haciendo estremecer a ambos al verse descubiertos- ¿En qué demonios estaban pensando cuando decidieron fugarse en medio de un día de trabajo? ¿creen que para eso les pago?

Pero la furia en los ojos de Ryan indicaba que el problema iba más allá del dinero, había celos en su mirada y el rastro de un orgullo herido, sin embargo Gabe no pareció captarlo. 

\- Lo siento mucho, Señor, es mi culpa, le prometo que repararé el daño, recuperaré el dinero que ambos perdimos anoche – dijo Gabe procurando sonar tranquilo.

El rostro del hombre enrojeció con furia asesina y dio un paso hacia adelante, Klaus pudo ver los puños apretados a sus costados y el deseo homicida en sus ojos, así que corrió para interponerse en el camino de Ryan, luchando con las sábanas que había enredado torpemente alrededor de sus caderas y posando una mano temblorosa en su pecho.

\- Por favor, Ryan, no hagas esto – Había en su mirada una amenaza tácita de abandonarlo, lo cual el hombre pareció comprender.

\- Bien, trabajarás el doble las próximas semanas y me quedaré con el 100% de lo que ganes – dijo dirigiéndose a Gabe - Y si vuelves a poner tus manos sobre Klaus, te juro que no voy a despedirte...voy a matarte.

Gabe asintió con vehemencia y Klaus simplemente enmudeció, con sus ojos verdes fijos en Gabe, ofreciendo una disculpa silenciosa mientras se dejaba arrastrar por el hombre de regreso a su habitación, la cual estaba apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia en el pasillo. La demás prostitutas asomaron sus cabezas entrometidas por las puertas, compartiendo risitas entre ellas, pero Klaus ni siquiera se percató de ello, simplemente luchó contra el fuerte agarre de Ryan, quien le obligó a entrar de un empujón.

\- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Klaus? – La mirada de Ryan lucía herida y decepcionada mucho más que enojada – te he dado todo, he hecho todo para que estés bien y en cuanto me doy la vuelta, vas y te revuelcas con otro.

\- Es lo que hago todo el tiempo, para eso me pagas – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. No vio venir el puño de Ryan que repentinamente conectó con su rostro en una bofetada.

Cayó sobre la cama, sintiendo la sangre rodar por su barbilla y su labio inferior palpitar con fuerza. Se llevó una mano temblorosa al lugar de la herida, viendo sus dedos mancharse de sangre.

\- No te atrevas a comparar tu infidelidad con el trabajo.

\- Tal vez odie este maldito trabajo de mierda – escupió mirando a Ryan con furia.

\- Pues es el único que tienes. Espero que sea la última vez que te vea con ese imbécil.

Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al pensar en la idea de no volver a ver a Gabe nunca más, pero al final tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y asentir.

\- Por cierto, te traje tu estúpida revista – dijo Ryan, arrojando bruscamente un volumen arrugado en la cama frente a los ojos de Klaus, antes de ponerse su abrigo y marcharse, dando un portazo al salir.

El rostro de Allison y Luther en la portada llamó su atención al instante y una sonrisa nostálgica escapó de sus labios heridos. Pasó con cariño los dedos temblorosos y ensangrentados por el rostro sonriente de ambos, hasta que vio las letras pequeñas que hablaban acerca de su divorcio y la débil sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Entró en la cafetería de la esquina, bostezando y arrastrando los pies con desgano. Tomó asiento en la barra cerca a la televisión que reproducía las noticias del día a un volumen tolerable y ordenó un capuchino con crema batida. Era casi de noche, ya el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y se suponía que debía estar preparándose para recibir una larga fila de clientes, pero realmente necesitaba poner algo en su estómago que no fuera drogas o alcohol. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo haría una pequeña pausa antes de comenzar una ardua jornada de trabajo, sin embargo, no tenía el más mínimo deseo de levantarse de su lugar en la barra. Cada día se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla y cada noche odiaba un poco más a Ryan. Había pensado que podía soportar esa vida, pero sólo ahora era consciente de que Gabe era lo único que lo motivaba a levantarse en las mañanas.

Alguien tomó asiento a su lado, ordenando un café cargado y Klaus reconoció la voz de inmediato. Como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, allí a su lado se hallaba Gabe, haciendo que el corazón de Klaus saltara con fuerza dentro de su pecho, con alegría y temor a la vez, pues había pasado un largo tiempo sin verle y no había nada que deseara más que poder hablar con él aunque fuese sólo un instante, pero temía lo que Ryan pudiese hacerles a ambos si se enteraba de su reunión.

\- Gabe ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Ryan va a matarnos si se entera – dijo en voz baja, como si Ryan estuviese escuchando escondido tras la barra.

\- Tenía que verte, Klaus, no soportaba un instante más sin verte.

Aunque aquellas palabras llenaban su pecho de calor, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Miró a todos lados, inspeccionando el lugar con desconfianza y tomó a Gabe de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia el baño.

Si bien su intención inicial había sido sólo platicar, no se sorprendió cuando en lugar de ello sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje, como si estuviese muriendo de sed y aquellos labios fuesen la única fuente de agua pura. Sin darse cuenta, en cuestión de segundos había perdido sus pantalones y ahora se hallaba de cara contra la fría pared, con los ojos cerrados, gritando el nombre de Gabe, gimiendo de placer ante cada embestida, sintiendo los labios de Gabe besar su cuello y sus hombros, mientras su manos acariciaban todo su cuerpo haciéndole enloquecer, borrando de repente todas las preocupaciones en su mente. Se le ocurrió que si realmente existiera el cielo, era así como debería sentirse.

.

Regresaron a sus asientos en la barra, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido en aquel estrecho lugar y continuaron disfrutando de las bebidas que hacía mucho tiempo se habían enfriado, compartiendo miradas secretas de vez en cuando.

\- Deberíamos escapar – dijo Klaus de repente – escapa conmigo, Gabe.

Los ojos azul marino del joven se posaron en Klaus con sorpresa y pareció considerar la idea unos instantes antes de responder dudoso.

\- ¿Y a dónde iríamos? No tenemos dinero, no tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos, además, Ryan nos encontrará tarde o temprano y va a matarnos a ambos.

\- Por favor, Gabe, no soporto a Ryan, no soporto sus asquerosas manos de cerdo sobre mí, no quiero tener que volver a compartir la cama con ese imbécil. No soportaré un segundo más si no puedo verte – intentó con su mirada de cachorro, pero no pareció tener efecto sobre el otro.

\- Klaus, te amo y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, pero necesito el dinero, mi tío está enfermo, está muriendo y bien sabes que es la única familia que me queda. En cambio tú tienes una familia, deberías…

Klaus dejó de prestar atención a sus palabras cuando en la televisión escuchó el nombre de Sir. Reginald Hargreeves. Sus alarmas internas se encendieron y su atención se centró en la televisión. Saltó de su asiento en la barra para subir el volumen del viejo aparato ignorando las protestas del camarero.

Sintió su mundo tornarse frío, parecía imposible lo que acababa de oír, casi podía recordar los gritos de su padre y sus duras palabras como si hubiese sido ayer. Había creído al hombre un ser invulnerable y mucho menos humano.

Sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Gabe – Klaus ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Es mi padre, está muerto.

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de repente, no sabía qué hacer, probablemente sus hermanos estarían reunidos en aquel momento, preparándose para el funeral y quería estar allí, más que nadie quería estar allí, pero Ryan jamás lo comprendería.

\- Lo lamento – le dijo Gabe con sincera tristeza.

\- Yo no – admitió – era un maldito sádico.

Gabe levantó las cejas con asombro, no era usual escuchar hablar de esa manera acerca de los muertos, más no le juzgo por ello; aunque Klaus nunca hablaba acerca de su familia, comprendió que debía tener sus razones para haber odiado a su padre.

\- Sin embargo tienes que ir, tienes que volver a casa con tus hermanos.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Klaus volviese a hablar – ven conmigo, no puedo enfrentarme a ellos yo solo.

\- Sí puedes. Si ellos en verdad te conocen, si en verdad ven lo que yo veo, estoy seguro de que deben amarte y que estarán ansiosos por verte.

\- No puedo dejarte aquí, Gabe.

\- Sólo serán un par de días, iré a buscarte en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo.

Klaus le miró dudoso, sus ojos verdes brillando con preocupación y sus cejas pobladas arqueadas en su frente, sin embargo se vio obligado a ceder al fin - De acuerdo, más te vale no romper esa promesa.

Gabe asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar toda su angustia e incertidumbre, pero Klaus lo conocía mejor. No obstante optó por no presionarlo y en su lugar le obsequió un apasionado beso de despedida, no queriendo separarse nunca, queriendo conservar el sabor de los labios de Gabe durante los próximos días. Se olvidaron por un instante del resto del mundo, de las personas en la cafetería que con ternura o desagrado veían la escena, y hubiesen querido decir que no les importaba en absoluto sus miradas, pero ahora mismo era demasiado arriesgado para ambos permanecer juntos y expuestos demasiado tiempo, así que Klaus en contra de su voluntad tuvo que separarse antes de huir corriendo y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

Se quedó de pie, congelado, contemplando la enorme mansión que alguna vez se sintió más como una prisión que un hogar. Para ese entonces ya era de día y apenas podía sostenerse en pie debido al cansancio y la cantidad de drogas que había consumido en un desesperado intento por calmar los nervios.

\- Vamos Klaus, puedes hacerlo – se dijo a sí mismo, frotando las palmas de sus manos en un gesto de decisión. No era como si su padre estuviera esperando sentado en su sillón, dispuesto a reprenderlo por haber escapado de casa. No, en realidad lo que Klaus temía era el rechazo de sus hermanos.

Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con las mismas viejas paredes, la misma chimenea, los mismos muebles y las mismas pinturas colgadas en la pared; nada en absoluto había cambiado desde su partida, casi esperaba ver a los mismos niños corriendo y discutiendo por los pasillos. 

Caminó como sonámbulo, tocando todo a su paso, temiendo que de pronto todo desapareciera ante sus ojos, como si sólo se tratara de una más de sus pesadillas o una alucinación causada por las drogas; pero la sensación fría en sus dedos y los escalofríos en su piel le recordaban que todo era real.

Decidió que necesitaba un trago y caminó hacia la barra esperando encontrar algo de buen licor allí, esta vez no habría nadie para detenerlo.

Sin embargo habían dos personas allí sentadas, dos personas que reconoció de inmediato: Número Cinco, bebiendo un margarita, apenas pudo reconocerlo por los hoyuelos en sus mejillas y su profundo ceño fruncido, definitivamente había crecido para convertirse en un hombre bastante atractivo; a su lado se hallaba Diego, imposible no reconocerle cuando hacía apenas unas semanas había visto su rostro en el periódico.

\- Veo que comenzaron la fiesta sin mí – dijo a modo de saludo para hacerse notar.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Sabes que esto es un funeral – respondió Diego de manera hostil, sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa al verlo.

\- Y sabes que amo los funerales, especialmente si es el de Papá.

Los dos hermanos se miraron con el entrecejo fruncido antes de que Cinco se atreviera a hablar - ¿Y tú quién rayos eres?

Klaus se echó a reír aunque debía admitir que eso había dolido un poco. Pensó que quizás se debía al maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos, a las prendas extravagantes o a los casi 14 años que habían transcurrido desde que se vieron por última vez.

\- ¿Me voy de paseo por un par de días y ustedes hermanos ya no me reconocen? – se llevó las manos al pecho en un gesto dramático, que los demás parecieron reconocer, pues sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al instante.

\- ¿Klaus? – preguntó Diego, casi escupiendo su bebida no alcohólica.

\- El mismo.

Diego saltó de su asiento en la barra para abrazar a Klaus con entusiasmo – no te ofendas hermano, pero llegué a pensar que habías muerto. 

\- No me ofende, de hecho también me sorprende que siga vivo. Pero míranos ¿soy yo o todos estamos más sexys?

Diego sonrió, dando una palmadita amistosa en la espalda de Klaus – me alegra tenerte de vuelta, hermano.

\- Aaw, también me alegra verlos, chicos. Sin embargo tú no pareces muy feliz de verme – dijo dirigiéndose a Cinco, quien seguía mirándolo con recelo desde su asiento.

\- Simplemente no es un buen momento para celebrar.

\- Vamos, sé que odiabas al viejo tanto como yo.

Pero ninguna de sus palabras sacaría una sonrisa de Número Cinco, el tipo parecía ser inmune a sus encantos. 

\- ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Klaus? – preguntó Cinco, aunque por su mirada podía darse cuenta de que ya sabía la respuesta. Sintió la sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo y se sintió increíblemente vulnerable ante aquella mirada escrutadora, sin embargo no se permitiría mostrar ningún signo de debilidad frente a sus hermanos.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿En serio, Cinco? basta con ver su atuendo para darte cuenta – dijo Ben haciendo su entrada, viendo con desaprobación la camiseta transparente bajo el abrigo felpudo de Klaus y sus pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados, revelando su piel blanca a través de cientos de cordones.

\- ¿No te gusta mi atuendo, Benny? – fingió sentirse indignado por ello.

\- Tu atuendo es lo que menos me preocupa de ti.

Klaus sintió el dolor del desprecio clavarse en su pecho – Me recuerdas a alguien… a ver… – fingió meditar unos instantes antes de continuar – ¡Oh sí! Suenas igual que papá, debí saber que crecerías justo para convertirte en Papá.

El rostro de Ben se contrajo por la ira y Klaus se dio cuenta con satisfacción de que había dado en el blanco.

\- Chicos, por favor, no es momento para discutir, justo ahora debemos mantenernos unidos – dijo Diego, intentado tomar el papel de mediador.

\- Como sea. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansado para esto, sólo…. Necesito una buena cama y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana – respondió antes de alejarse, pasando de largo junto a Ben.

\- Hogar, dulce hogar – murmuró para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras. No tenía idea de por qué había esperado que su encuentro familiar fuese diferente, cuando nunca se había llevado del todo bien con sus hermanos en primer lugar.

Una dulce melodía de violín llegó a sus oídos, avisándole de la presencia de Vanya. Hubiese querido saludarla, pero estaba demasiado cansado y definitivamente no estaba listo para recibir más críticas o responder preguntas personales, así que en su lugar se encerró en su habitación como en los viejos tiempos, apenas dejando la puerta entreabierta, pues gracias a su padre ni siquiera podía cerrar la puerta del baño sin arriesgarse a un ataque de pánico.

Le sorprendió encontrar su habitación intacta y completamente limpia. Quizás había sido Grace quien se había tomado el tiempo de limpiarla en su ausencia – pensó con una sonrisa y se recordó a sí mismo agradecerle más tarde, en cuanto se hubiese calmado y en cuanto hubiese descansado lo suficiente.

.

Se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el tejado, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el cielo gris a través de la ventana, al menos aún era de día. Bostezó ruidosamente y se estiró, escuchando con satisfacción el crujido de sus vértebras al acomodarse en su lugar.

\- Klaus – escuchó el suave susurró cerca de su oído y tuvo miedo de darse la vuelta y ver algo realmente aterrador, necesitaba drogarse cuanto antes, por suerte aún le quedaban algunas drogas en los bolsillos.

Extrajo una pequeña píldora con sus manos temblorosas y aún con los ojos cerrados la puso en su boca, apresurándose a tragar y en cuestión de segundos las voces habían desaparecido. Suspiró con alivio y sonrió, en un intento por calmar su corazón que latía de manera acelerada.

\- ¿Klaus? – escuchó la suave voz provenir de la puerta y supo de inmediato que esta vez era real.

Klaus sólo levantó su mano derecha, enseñando su tatuaje y le ofreció una sonrisa cansada – buenos días, cariño. 

Vanya le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente – Ha sido un tiempo, me alegra ver que estás de vuelta.

Vanya seguía igual a como la recordaba, tan pequeña, delgada y pálida como cuando eran niños, usaba prendas holgadas, sin una gota de maquillaje.

\- También me alegra estar de vuelta – respondió sin energía.

\- Pensamos hacer unas exequias en el patio, ya sabes, decir algunas palabras, esparcir las cenizas de Papá… pensé que tal vez querrías estar presente.

\- Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo – respondió quizás con demasiado entusiasmo, pues Vanya frunció el ceño con desaprobación, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

\- De acuerdo, te veré abajo.

A veces Klaus olvidaba que Vanya había querido al viejo como a un verdadero padre, porque ella quizás era la única que no tenía nada que reprocharle al hombre… al menos no tanto como los demás.

No le sorprendió que ella y Pogo fuesen los únicos en decir algunas palabras antes de esparcir las cenizas. Mamá probablemente también hubiese dicho algo, pero la pobre estaba demasiado desorientada para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Para hacer más ridículo aquel funeral, las cenizas en lugar de esparcirse en el aire, cayeron al suelo, quedándose pegadas en la tierra debido a la lluvia y la falta de viento. Klaus quería reír a carcajadas, pero sabía que no sería bien visto por sus hermanos, como todo lo que siempre hacía. 

Luego vino la brutal pelea entre Vanya y Diego, siendo apenas detenidos por Número Uno. A Klaus no podía importarle menos, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Diego, el viejo en vida había sido un monstruo, había sido un padre terrible y todo lo malo que había sucedido en sus vidas, sería siempre su culpa.

\- El mejor funeral de la historia – dijo entre risas sarcásticas antes de clavar su cigarro en las cenizas y entrar de regreso a la mansión.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Vamos Papá, dónde está el dinero – murmuró para sí mismo mientras hurgaba desesperadamente en los cajones de la oficina de su padre.

Había pensado que encontraría al menos parte de la fortuna de Sir Reginald Hargreeves oculta en el lugar donde solía pasar más tiempo, sin embargo no halló un solo centavo. Probó entonces ocultando en sus bolsillos algunos objetos de valor, con suerte podría venderlos y obtener el dinero suficiente para pagar el tratamiento que requería el tío de Gabe y así poder traerlo a casa con él. Quería alejarlo de Ryan a toda costa y alejarlo de esa vida que no se suponía que fuese para hombres como él. Por primera vez robaba con intensiones diferentes a comprar drogas o una bonita bufanda, esta vez lo hacía por razones completamente altruistas… quizás por esa razón su suerte lo traicionó, haciéndole encontrar al levantar la cabeza, con el rostro enojado de Luther, de pie en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Klaus?

\- Nada ¿Qué hay de ti? – le devolvió la pregunta, intentando sonar casual, aunque Eso no logró que Número Uno se moviera una sola pulgada - sólo he venido por pruebas… de que el viejo está realmente muerto ¡Y lo está! ¿sabes cómo lo sé? Porque si estuviera vivo, no podríamos poner un solo pie en este lugar.

\- Suéltalo – le ordenó Luther, sin humor suficiente para escuchar sus tonterías.

\- Mira, grandote, no sé de qué estás hablando. Mejor ahórrate el sermón, de todos modos ya me iba.

Pero antes de poder poner un pie fuera de la oficina, fue detenido por la enorme mano de Luther.

\- Te he dicho que lo sueltes.

\- Y te he dicho que no sé de qué hablas, ahora déjame ir idiota – exclamó retorciéndose bajo el fuerte agarre de Luther. Por nada en el mundo quería deshacerse de lo que llevaba oculto y estaba seguro de que su hermano jamás comprendería cuánto necesitaba el dinero.

Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que Luther le quitase el abrigo por la fuerza y comenzara a sacudirlo en el aire, provocando que todos los objetos que llevaba ocultos en sus bolsillos cayeran resonando en el suelo de madera: un viejo reloj, una cajita de oro con perlas incrustadas y un revolver antiguo, probablemente de colección.

\- Sólo es un adelanto de mi herencia, dudo que al viejo le moleste – dijo Klaus encogiéndose de hombros, sin embargo su máscara cayó al instante – Luther, por favor, en verdad necesito el dinero.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿para drogarte?

\- No esta vez, lo juro.

Luther sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación - no Klaus, tendrás que conseguir el dinero por tu cuenta, quizás puedas conseguir un trabajo real. Y no quiero verte merodeando de nuevo.

\- El mejor hermano de la historia – escupió con sarcasmo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo – gracias a Dios que Papá no te nombró líder.

Klaus sabía que había dado en el blanco, siempre sabía exactamente qué fibras tocar para hacer enojar a sus hermanos, por lo tanto no debió sorprenderse cuando Luther reaccionó de manera violenta agarrándole con fuerza del cuello de la camisa para acorralarlo contra la pared. Klaus sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones cuando su espalda chocó contra la superficie de mármol, intentó soltarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano, pero su enorme cuerpo le impedía moverse. Se dio cuenta de que Luther podría matarlo con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, podría partir su cuello como si fuese una ramita, sólo esperaba que aquellos pensamientos asesinos no estuvieran cruzando por la mente de su hermano.

\- Necesito que te comuniques con Papá – dijo para su sorpresa, pretendiendo sonar intimidante, pero en su lugar su voz sonó cansada y desesperada. A pesar de todo el resentimiento, Luther también amaba a su padre y le había admirado desde muy joven, ofreciéndole siempre su obediencia y lealtad, esperando que algún día lo nombrase líder del equipo, cuando la rebeldía de Número Cinco fuese demasiado para él.

\- Y yo necesito dinero, pero parece que no todos podemos obtener lo que queremos.

\- No voy a negociar contigo, Klaus, vas a hablar con Papá quieras o no – sintió su agarre hacerse más fuerte, hasta el punto de dificultarle la respiración, pero sabía que Luther no le haría daño, aun con todo ese enojo.

\- Mira, no puedo simplemente llamar a Papá en el más allá y decir “Papá ¿puedes dejar de jugar al tenis con Hitler por un segundo y manifestarte?”

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Se supone que es lo tuyo.

\- ¡No estoy en el mejor estado mental!

\- Estás drogado – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿cómo es que tú no lo estás? Hay que estarlo para lidiar con… todo esto.

\- Entonces límpiate, es importante – cansado de usar la fuerza bruta, Luther le dejó ir con un suspiro – mira, creo que alguien pudo haber asesinado a Papá.

Klaus le miró con asombro, creyendo que su hermano había perdido la cabeza, lo cual no sería de extrañar dado el hecho de tener que lidiar con el divorcio, los medios de comunicación y luego la muerte de su adorado padre, lo cual podría significar demasiada presión para su pequeño cerebro. 

\- ¿Qué no murió por un ataque cardiaco? Era un viejo decrépito, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera.

\- Eso dicen los médicos, pero… su monóculo no está.

\- ¿Y qué importancia tiene un estúpido monóculo?

\- Exacto, no tiene ningún valor, la persona que se lo haya llevado tenía algo personal contra él. Quizás alguien cercano, resentido – al decir esto, miró a los ojos de Klaus para evaluar su reacción.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? – preguntó con sospecha.

Luther dejó escapar un largo suspiro, cerrando los ojos un instante y al volverlos a abrir su máscara había vuelto a su sitio, nuevamente miraba a Klaus con enojo y recelo.

\- Si te sigues negando a conjurar a Papá, tendré razones para creer que fuiste tú.

Klaus se echó a reír ante lo absurdo de la situación, el eco de su risa resonando fuertemente en las paredes – No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, estás loco, hombre ¿acaso crees que soy el único que guarda resentimiento contra el viejo?

\- También pudo haber sido Diego – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- O pudiste haber sido tú y sólo intentas desviar la atención hacia nosotros para cubrir tu feo trasero. Eres el número uno, pero todo el tiempo Papá te tuvo relegado al segundo lugar, haciéndote sentir tonto e inservible. Te dio la esperanza de nombrarte líder algún día, solo para tenerte sometido y así obtener tu obediencia. Te engañó, te manipuló ¿no es esa razón suficiente para querer vengarte?

\- ¡Cómo te atreves, tú no sabes nada! - el rostro de Luther de repente enrojeció por la ira y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Levantó el puño en el aire dispuesto a golpear a Klaus y quizás lo habría hecho de no haber sido por el filo del cuchillo volador que pasó lo suficientemente cerca para rozar la piel de su antebrazo, clavándose luego en la pared.

Luther dejó escapar un aullido de dolor antes de presionar la herida sangrante en su brazo y se quedó mirando a Diego con grandes ojos asustados.

\- Cuidado ahí, Luther – dijo Diego en una suave amenaza - ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Que te lo explique el simio, ahora si me disculpan, voy a asesinar a Mamá – respondió antes de alejarse, dejando a Número Uno y Número Dos discutiendo en el pasillo.

.

Pasó el resto del día encerrado en su habitación, con sus auriculares a todo volumen, procurando concentrarse en la música y no pensar demasiado en Ryan, en Gabe o en sus estúpidos hermanos. Había esperado durante demasiado tiempo aquel reencuentro familiar, nunca imaginó que todos se comportarían como unos verdaderos idiotas. Quería escapar de ese lugar, pero eso significaría tener que regresar con Ryan, lo cual sería aún peor, al menos allí podía encerrarse en su habitación sin tener que satisfacer las necesidades de un puñado de clientes borrachos y apestosos.

Decidió que necesitaba un trago, así que se atrevió a salir de su escondite, aprovechando la oportunidad para estirar un poco las piernas. Maldijo en voz alta cuando encontró a todos sus hermanos reunidos en el bar, aparentemente discutiendo algo importante. Al verle, todos se quedaron sospechosamente callados.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó mientras se servía una copa.

Vanya miró al suelo avergonzada, Diego parecía culpable, Luther y Cinco parecían enojados, Allison le miraba con lástima, mientras que la expresión de Ben era casi ilegible. 

\- ¿Qué? ¿no soy bienvenido en la reunión familiar? También tengo muchas historias de Papá que contar, cómo aquella vez que me encerró en el mausoleo – suspiró fingiendo nostalgia – oh tiempos aquellos.

\- Sólo discutíamos la posibilidad de que Papá haya sido asesinado – dijo Diego – pensamos que no querrías escuchar más sobre el tema… dado lo que pasó esta tarde.

Pero algo le decía que sus hermanos mentían, puesto que Vanya seguía mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de culpa y porque todos hacía apenas unos instantes habían estado mirando a Cinco con atención en lugar de Luther. Quizás habían pensado que no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio o que no era lo suficientemente serio para mantener una conversación. No debería importarle, pero aquello en realidad dolía.

\- De acuerdo, no interrumpiré más, espero que encuentren pronto al culpable – tomó su copa en la mano y comenzó a alejarse con sus pies descalzos, hasta que de pronto se detuvo a medio camino - Espera ¡tengo una idea! ¿por qué no le pedimos a Allison que use el rumor para hacer que todos confesemos? quiero decir, ya que el asesino es uno de nosotros ¿verdad Luther?

Todos miraron a Luther con sorpresa y desaprobación, probablemente ninguno de ellos era completamente consciente de las acusaciones de Número Uno, mayor razón para creer que no era ese el tema del que platicaban.

\- ¿De qué está hablado, Luther? – Escuchó a Allison preguntar con enojo mientras subía las escaleras. Klaus sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar a su hermano divagar mientras abajo comenzaba otra discusión.


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Podemos todos simplemente calmarnos y hablar como las personas civilizadas que creo que somos? – Exclamó Cinco comenzando a perder la paciencia ante los gritos y reproches de sus hermanos, pero estos parecieron no escucharlo y continuaron discutiendo acaloradamente. En realidad le tenía sin cuidado las acusaciones de Luther, habían cosas mucho peores sucediendo en la familia.

Tuvo que golpear la barra con fuerza, provocando que algunas de las bebidas se volcaran y salpicaran a todos lados, sólo así logró captar la atención de sus hermanos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar – Creo que tenemos asuntos mucho más importantes que discutir en este momento.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Diego con exasperación.

\- ¿Qué tal el apocalipsis?

Todos compartieron miradas confundidas, creyendo que Cinco había perdido al fin la cabeza.

\- ¿El apocalipsis? – preguntó Allison.

\- Así es, el fin del mundo, el fin de la humanidad, como quieras llamarlo, ocurrirá en tres días.

\- Eso es imposible… - murmuró Ben consternado - ¿Qué lo causará?

Todo el mundo enmudeció, con excepción de Luther, quien se echó a reír como si todo se tratara de un mal chiste, sin embargo calló al percatarse de la expresión seria de Número Cinco – esto tiene que ser una broma.

\- Tampoco lo creía posible, pero tengo esto para probarlo.

Extrajo de su bolsillo una fotografía donde se veía claramente la figura delgada y excéntrica de Klaus, de pie en medio de un lugar en ruinas, había llamas y cadáveres por todos lados y sus manos resplandecían de un color azul eléctrico; la expresión en su rostro era fría y sus ojos parecían vacíos, sin emoción, no parecía el mismo Klaus que todos conocían. 

\- Es imposible, Klaus no es lo suficientemente fuerte – replicó Ben. Klaus siempre había sido el miembro más vulnerable del equipo, sus poderes nunca le hicieron apto para enfrentarse a las misiones más peligrosas y dado que nunca se tomó en serio su entrenamiento, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tampoco había sido su fuerte.

\- Eso quiere decir que Klaus podría tener poderes que nosotros aún desconocemos, que incluso él mismo podría desconocer – explicó Cinco extrañamente tranquilo.

\- Aunque así fuera estoy seguro de que él no haría algo como eso - aseguró Diego.

\- ¿Alguno de nosotros lo conoce realmente? Han pasado 14 años, ya no somos quienes solíamos ser entonces – Opinó Allison, y Diego miró al suelo en una mezcla de ira y tristeza, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, habían pasado demasiado tiempo alejados el uno del otro y ahora se habían convertido en completos desconocidos.

\- Chicos – llamó Vanya aún concentrada en la fotografía - ¿quién es él? – preguntó, señalando la pequeña figura de un hombre, demasiado lejos para distinguir sus facciones. Lo más extraño era que todo su cuerpo brillaba de color azul, al igual que las manos de Klaus.

Cinco extrajo otra fotografía, más pequeña y ligeramente arrugada en los bordes.

\- Creemos que se trata de Gabriel Miller, 31 años, trabaja en un prostíbulo no muy lejos de aquí. Tal parece que es una de las principales causas del fin del mundo, lo que sea que ocurra en tres días, Klaus no lo hará solo.

\- Quizás ese tipo también tenga poderes – comentó Luther.

\- No descartamos la posibilidad.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? ¿cómo vamos a detenerlo? – preguntó Ben con el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

Cinco exhaló un suspiró y bebió el resto de su bebida hasta al fondo hasta ver el fondo de la copa, antes de atreverse a hablar – tengo órdenes estrictas de matarlos a ambos.

La sala enmudeció de nuevo dejando un ambiente sombrío, más de uno estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su bebida.

\- No estarás hablando en serio, es de nuestro hermano de quien estamos hablando – expresó Diego con furia, apuntando a Cinco con uno de sus cuchillos.

\- Te recuerdo que a nuestro hermano no le importará asesinarnos a todos en cuestión de un par de días.

\- ¿Aceptaste la misión? – preguntó Vanya, tan sorprendida y decepcionada como Diego.

\- Era lo mejor que podía hacer, si no lo hago yo, alguien más en la Comisión va a hacerlo y créeme cuando te digo que serán mucho más sanguinarios. No dejaré que sufra, lo prometo.

\- ¡Oh Dios eres tan compasivo! – Exclamó Allison con sarcasmo.

\- Debe haber otra forma de evitarlo – sugirió Luther.

\- Eso quisiera ¿alguien tiene una mejor idea?

Todos miraron al suelo, intentando desesperadamente pensar en algo, algo que pudiera salvar la vida de su hermano.

\- Mata al otro tipo – dijo Ben – tal vez sin su influencia Klaus no pueda causar el apocalipsis.

\- No podemos estar seguros de eso.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño, es nuestro hermano, es parte de esta familia – exclamó Diego, poniéndose de pie para enfatizar su punto.

\- Tampoco yo – le apoyó Vanya.

\- Ni yo – dijo Allison.

\- Nuestro deber es proteger a esta familia, no voy a dejar que asesines a Klaus – agregó Luther.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Luther – dijo finalmente Ben.

Cinco no tuvo más opción que suspirar y asentir con resignación – de acuerdo, voy a matar a Gabriel, pero si eso no logra detener a Klaus, entonces tendré que asesinarlo también. No me miren así, yo tampoco quiero esto, también es mi hermano ¿recuerdan? todo lo que siempre he hecho ha sido para protegerlos a ustedes y no pienso perder a cinco hermanos sólo para salvar a uno.

Sin embargo aquello no logró levantar el ánimo, un silencio sepulcral reinó en la mansión y todo se sintió aún más tenso y sombrío que antes. 


End file.
